My Love Soul
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: Tsubaki had always known that Black Star was different, and nothing proved her more right when she walked in on him and another guy. What she didn't understand was why it wasn't Soul, who she knew that he was painfully in love with.
1. The Secret Reviled

**Authors Note: **I don't own Soul Eater, I do own the idea that I place in this story. I know that BSxS has been done before but that doesn't mean I don't own what you are reading now.

* * *

Chapter One: The Secret Reviled

Black Star wasn't quite like any other guy, but hormones were one thing that he had in common with every other guy in the world. It wasn't uncommon for guys to hook up with their partners. They lived together, they ate together, and they studied together. They did everything together, and so it would be suspected that when Black Star came in every now and then with a huge smile like no other that Tsubaki had give him a little pleasure. What no one would have suspected was that Soul was the one giving Black Star the pleasure; it had nothing to do with Tsubaki. Tsubaki enjoyed the company of her partner; the only difference was she wasn't trying to get with the kid. The day that she met him she knew he was different and that only multiplied when she walked in on him and another guy. This didn't surprise her one bit, actually it made quite since. Black Star tried to cover his attractiveness to the other gender a bit too much. He played off that he liked girl and things about them a little too much, as if he was trying to hide something. Tsubaki picked up on this but never said anything, thinking that she would scare off her partner for the fact that she noticed such things. What she didn't understand was the person that she walked in on him with was Death. In the back of her mind it didn't make any since. She had seen the hints that he had feelings for his best friend, but never really told him. She understood the Cheshire grin when Soul would do something that would make Black Star happy without him knowing. All of this led to the conversation that were now having after Death had left. Of course he threatened Tsubaki, 'make sure you keep your mouth shut.' Not that she was going to tell anyone any ways.

Tsubaki is sitting in a chair in their living room, while Black Star is pacing naked trying to figure out a way to explain why she had found them in such a compromising position. He begins to start talking then stops and goes back to pacing. Tsubaki isn't really all that worried about what he is going to tell her, she is more concerned about Maka and Soul. They are going to be coming over for dinner, and she hasn't even started cooking yet. She was a little curious what made Black Star go after Death then maybe Death had gone after him. That didn't really make any since… nothing about Black Star was symmetrical. Well as far as she knew. After about five minutes of waiting and seeing that Black Star has yet to put on any clothing or stop pacing it was time to tell him she already knew and that Maka and Soul were coming over.

Tsubaki's timid voice billowed out, "Black Star."

Black Star turned to look at her, "Yes…"

"Please put some clothing on and calm down I already knew about it, well most of it… Death was a little bit of a surprise."

Black Star turned around so that he was fully facing her, "You already knew…?"

Tsubaki's eyes got real big, "Clothing Black Star," she almost yelled, "And yes… for quite a while."

Black Star turned back around and trying to figure out where all his clothing had been thrown, "Look, I am sorry that you had to see that… I should have been paying more attention to the time… and should have been in my room…"

Tsubaki after regaining her composure, "I have to cook dinner for Soul and Maka, they are coming over. We can talk about this later. Do answer me this one thing, Why Death; I thought you had a thing for Soul."

Black Star turned around pretty fast stuttering out, "Ah found my clothing… how did it get all the way over there."

Tsubaki could see a small blush on Black Star's cheeks as she walked into the kitchen, "Take a shower, don't want to smell like you lover."

That got an irritated grunt out of Black Star and a reply, "He isn't my lover Tsubaki."

She giggled, "Right, he is your fuck buddy."

A few more irritated grunts were heard then the slamming of a door. After a few minutes Tsubaki heard the familiar hum of the shower. Tsubaki smiled and got to work on dinner. Their apartment wasn't as big as Maka's and Soul's apartment but it was neat and comfortable. She kept it in great shape. As the rice cooked she walked around the living room picking up anything that might not have belonged. As she did she found quite a few things, a couple of Black Stars socks, none that matched, some boxes, a condom, and a pair of boxers that she was sure wasn't Black Stars. She would have to make sure though. So after picking up everything that her two guests had left her she walked to Black Stars room to inspect the underwear she had found against the ones that Black Star owned. As she had suspected they weren't his, as she was about to leave she heard someone at his door.

"What are you doing Tsubaki," asked a very irritated Black Star.

"Comparing underwear, underwear I found in our living room against yours. Then I am going to take your dirty clothing and wash it." Tsubaki turned around picked up the clothing basket, as she walked out of his room she waved the piece of clothing in his face.

Black Star grumbled, "You could have asked."

"You were in showering, that would have been rude."

Tsubaki walked to the laundry room where she emptied the contents of Black Star's basket into the wash. She then headed back towards the kitchen just in time to hear a knock on the door. Their visitors had arrived.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hello there, Please review. This is something new and different so I would love some support and ideas. Any questions or criticizer is loved. Actually pretty much anything is loved but I will love reviewers that can make me a better writer.  
Thank you, Ggeri Sminth.


	2. Night Wishes

**Authors Note: **Hello there, I know that it has been quite a while since I have updated this one and I just started it. So here it is, Chapter two. ^-^ Soul Eater doesn't belong to me, and this isn't my first yaoi but this one is a little bit harder to write... I guess it's cause I don't have anyone to influence me on this pair.

* * *

Chapter Two: Night Wishes

The moment Tsubaki answered the door she hit the ground. Apparently everyone was pressed against their door. On top of her were Maka, Soul, Liz, and Patty. Death stood in the doorway looking slightly uncomfortable with the situation that he had just come across. Everyone immediately jumped off and piled into the small apartment all holding what looked to be like gifts. Tsubaki smiled at the sight, tonight was going to be the best night of them all. Once she had moved in with Black Star she had come to know everything that there was to know about him, which included his birthday. Today they were throwing a surprise party.

He had guessed it was just a normal get together that they always seemed to have. Black Star sat in his room still quite annoyed. How could she just walk into his room and do that. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he was over reacting, he need to apologize to her. This wasn't more than the fact that she caught him with Death. If she hadn't done that he wouldn't be feeling this way. He trusted her, trusted her with his life, and he hoped that she felt the same way.

Black Star entered the living room just after everyone had given Tsubaki the gifts to hide in her room. He walked in seeing the merry group going on about anything and everything that had happened that day. He smiled at all of them, as he tried to cover his discomfort with not knowing that he almost had sex with Death in this very room. He could tell that Death was trying to hide that fact as well, and well wasn't doing all that well. Just as he was about to leave to find Tsubaki to ask her how dinner was coming, he saw her in the laundry room.  
"Tsubaki…"  
Tsubaki turned around smiling, "Yes?"  
Black Star looked at her for a minute or two then mumbled, "Sorry."

She smiled then walked out of the laundry room back to the kitchen. The rice was almost done so they would be setting up for dinner soon. Black Star followed her helping set the table, some how he felt that it was all that he could do without getting in her way. Soul sat on the counter as Maka also helped Tsubaki.  
"Black Star, what would you do without this woman," asked Soul and Tsubaki helped fix the mess that Black Star was making with the table ware.

Tsubaki grabbed the plate out of Black Stars hands before he threw it at Soul shouting, "I am doing just fine, she just likes it so perfect."

After about ten minutes everything was finally done and set. The whole group gathered around the table for grub. Because the table was so small they would all be eating in the living room. Everyone grabbed plates and dished up everything that was sat on their small kitchen table, which they also used as the dining room table. Once everyone was seated in the living room they began, eating and talking. Everything was just like a normal visit. Tsubaki sat back and watched as Black Star carried on and on about everything that he was going to do. They even had a game that Tsubaki had given him earlier.

After dinner the boys played it for a while, while Tsubaki worked in the kitchen with the dishes. Liz and Patty even decided to play. Death didn't though, the game was not symmetrical. She wondered how he even got close enough to sleeping with Black Star without freaking. She would have to ask him latter. After about a half an hour in Tsubaki decided to move this little party on. She began to hum 'Happy Birthday'. In her fridge was a cake, she pulled it out and lit the candles, Maka turned out the lights and suddenly everyone was singing 'Happy Birthday' to Black Star.

Black Star sat there almost in fear of what was going to happen. Slowly but surely he turned around to see a cake in front of him.  
Tsubaki whispered, "Blow out the candles and make a wish."

Black Star blew out the candles, 'Oh please, Oh please let me have Soul… I wish to have Soul, all of him.'

Maka turned on the lights after the candles were all out. Everyone gathered around as Tsubaki cut the cake letting each and everyone have a piece. Of course Black Star had to take the first bite; he was the birthday boy after all. While they were eating, Soul looked over at Black Star.  
"What did you wish for?"

Black Star suddenly turned very red, "Um… If I say it might not come true."

Liz and Patty began to laugh as Soul looked at them confused, "What is wrong with the two of you?"

Liz was the first to compose herself, "Whatever Black Star wished for made him real embarrassed. I mean come on, do you see that red face."

Black Star became real blank as almost everyone's eyes where now on him, he looked for Tsubaki to save him. She was nowhere in the room. She left him to die in doom. Then she reappeared, caring gifts. Black Star jumped up and ran to her.  
"Are all those for me."

Death muttered under his breath, "She has a real good way of making appearances when he needs them the most."

With that one gesture everyone's thoughts where now on the gifts in his hands. As the gifts were placed on the ground Black Star gave Tsubaki a hug, she had really saved him there. He looked over all the gifts. One from Maka, It was a book. One from Death, something symmetrical, he wasn't sure what he was going to do with it though. Another from Liz and Patty, it was A new scarf, he also go one from Soul. Soul smiled as Black Star opened the gift, the resent play boy magazine. Black Star pretended to be thankful for the gift but he hadn't even opened all the other ones that he had in his room. There was one more gift sitting unwrapped. He wasn't sure who it was from. Tsubaki had already given him hers, he reached for it.  
As he opened the gift he noticed that it was pretty heavy. It turned out to be a leather bound journal. And that then and there clued him in it was from Tsubaki, only she would buy him something that nice. He smiled as he looked over, all his gift. The party was going to be over soon. He knew this, Tsubaki could only take so much, and she liked clean houses more than anything in the world.

Tsubaki cleared her throat, 'here is comes thought Black Star.'  
"Well this has been a lovely time. We don't have school tomorrow, so if you all would like to stay over you can. I am going to go to bed. Please don't wake me up… unless the house is on fire. Black Star knows where the blankets and extra towels are, so help yourself."

Maka and everyone knew that Tsubaki could be a party pooper but this was Black Stars day and she was going to let him have all of it. Tsubaki left the room and everyone continued to party. Black Star would have to thank her in the morning. The night went by quite fast until it was about three in the morning. Liz had gotten a great idea.  
"Why don't we play spin the bottle or truth or dare."

Everyone that was still awake looked over at her, Death was the first to talk, "spin the bottle involves having a closet to go in."

Black Star corrected him, "Actually it involves kissing."

"So then let's play Truth or Dare…"

Everyone turned their head to Patty, she smiled a sleepy smile. They had all thought that she was asleep. The whole group of people that was awake made a circle. Death came up with the rules.

"If you don't do the dare you have to remove one article of clothing, if you don't want to tell the truth you have to do the dare. If you don't do the dare you have to remove two."  
Black Star looked at him with suspicion, "deal."

Everyone nodded their head. And so the game began. A few rounds went by and things were normal and simple pretty much what you would expect. Until Black Star declared truth and Liz asked him, "Who do you like?"

Black Star froze and began to lose all the thought of this game being fun; he had already lost a few articles of clothing. "Um… well… I like Tsubaki."  
Death scoffed and Black Star gave him a dirty look. Liz smirked, "So you like Tsubaki in a sexual way? Oh I bet that is what you wished for. I bet you wanted to fuck her."

Black Star went a little pail, "Um… no… I don't like her like that. I do like her though. Now, that it is my turn Liz truth or Dare?"

Liz smirked, "Do your worst dare."

"Make out with Patty."  
Liz looked like she was going to chicken out, Patty on the other hand was trying to pretend that she didn't just hear that. Liz looked over at her sister. Patty suddenly found herself on the floor being pushed down by her sister. Liz was sucking her neck and biting it. Patty let out a little moan, Liz then kissed her sister pressing her tongue into her sister's mouth. This continued on for about five more minutes before Death couldn't stand it anymore and pulled Liz off her sister. Liz smirked as Death was bright red and so was Soul. She noticed that Black Star wasn't though.  
"Okay, my turn. Soul, truth or dare?"

He looked over at her, he was still a little out of it, "ah... dare."  
She smirked, "sit in Death's lap and try to make him moan."

Soul looked over at Death and Death looked over at Liz, "Liz… what if I don't want him to do that."  
"Should be fine you're bi."

Soul looked from Death to Liz then back to Death. If he wanted to keep his dignity he would have to do this. He was kinda glad that Maka had gone to bed quite a while ago. He got up and sat in Death's lap. At first it was a little weird, kissing the side of his neck. After a while it wasn't so bad and Soul got a little experimental. Deaths shirt was lose and un tucked, Soul took advantage of that. He began running his hand up Death's chest, while he racked his teeth across his neck to his shoulder. It didn't take long before Death moaned. He had been trying very hard to hold it in. But the second Soul's fingers brushed against his nipple he lost it.

While this was going on Black Star had to do everything in his power to try not to rip Soul off Death. Liz of course wasn't paying all that attention, she was more interested in the fact that this was really bothering Death. She really had out done herself this time. The rest of the night until they finally fell asleep was quiet and no one else did any more making out.

As the light seeped into the apartment everyone had finally fallen asleep, it had been an eventful night. Tsubaki was the first to wake, she walked around the house gathering everything that had been left out from the night before and covering her guests. She smiled as she watched them all sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hello there, Please review. This is something new and different so I would love some support and ideas. Any questions or criticizer is loved. Actually pretty much anything is loved but I will love reviewers that can make me a better writer.  
Thank you, Ggeri Sminth.


	3. Past Gifts

Authors Note: Hello, hello. Long time no see... I know... bad me, anyways here it is an update that is much needed. I do hope that you all enjoy it, seeing as it took me forever to write it. I know it's not as long as I would like it to be. I wish that I could come up with better titles but I can't so here you are. Discalmer I don't own soul eater but I did cosplay Tsubaki. ^-^

* * *

Chapter Three: Past Gifts

Several weeks had passed since Black Stars surprise party, and everything was back to normal. Well most everything was back to normal. Death and Black Star where no longer talking to each other; more like one was just trying to avoid the other. It wasn't all that weird; everyone knew that Black Star thought of himself stronger than a God. And everyone knew that Death thought otherwise. So the fight wasn't all that weird, but Tsubaki thought it was a little weird.

Today she was standing in the hall way watching Black Star try to make it look like he had looked at the magazines had been looked at. It wasn't working all that well. Some of them still looked new, while others looked like they had been used once or twice. And to say that they had been used once or twice was true. Black Star had bookmarked pictures of big breasted women for in case of emergency issues. Black Star looked up from his handy work as the dryer went off. He saw Tsubaki smile at him and then walk out to the laundry room.

He smiled back at her not that she noticed it; they had quite a few sit down conversations about a few things to do with what she had seen the day of his birthday but nothing to important. If anything this had just been enlightening that Tsubaki had known about it the whole time. It was also a little weird, but then again so was the fact that Tsubaki had spent a lot of time trying to help. There came a knock on the door.

"That would be Soul," Black Star noted out loud.

He had yet to finish all of his handy work, coming up with an excuse would be pretty hard. Why didn't he just tell him that he was gay, 'Oh I don't know maybe cause he wouldn't like you as a friend anymore.'

Black Star answered the door Soul stood there with a cheesy grin on his face, "Yo!"

"Yo"

Soul walked in and shut the door and then walked to Black Star's room. Tsubaki watched the two of them travel to the room. She finished with the clothing folding them neatly before walking into the kitchen to gather some tea and snacks for the boys. Meanwhile in Black Star's room Soul and him make themselves comfortable.

"Hey I have noticed that you are spending more time with Tsubaki of late, you sure you aren't interested in her?"

Black Star looked up from what he was doing, "She is my partner why would you think that I was 'interested' when we spend more time together. I have to improve or I will never be able to become the greatest man ever to live."

Soul rolls his eyes, "You saying all you have been doing is practicing. Man, make a move on her already."

Black Star laughed, "I'm not interested in her."

"What you mean, every guy I know is looking at her. They all want her to give them something. She has huge breasts, what are you looking for someone bigger. You find that and you let me know."

Their conversation continued on while Black Star got the ps ready for them to play. Then the conversation died down for a bit until Soul did something rather weird. He leaned over in the middle of the game and kissed Black Star. Black Star tried with all his might not to kiss him back but no matter it didn't work and he ended up giving in. It was a rough and weird kiss. It felt like Soul didn't know what he was doing. Black Star on the other had did know what was happening and when he pulled away from Soul for air he had to control the heat that was quickly flowing south.

Soul blinked, "Sorry got a little carried away."

Black Star coughed, "A little, what's up?"

Black Star knew that Soul wasn't like that, he didn't swing that way. He loved big breasts way too much.

"I was just wondering what it would be like, to you know, go all that way with a guy. Ever since I kissed Death the kid I have been a little curious. Stupid I know. Don't know what I thought of doing it with you. Cause you like girl just as much as me…"

It's not like he didn't like what just happened, he loved it. But this just couldn't happen. He was just an experiment, something that he didn't want to be. He had experimented before as well, he did that with Tsubaki, and it wasn't like she was a bad kisser. No, she was a darn good one. It was just that nothing clicked. In fact that hadn't bothered Tsubaki at all. She knew she was an experiment and that didn't bother her. It was just the boobs, he really didn't like them and Tsubaki had really big ones. Not the huge ones that he was pretty sure where fake, no hers were real. They just disgusted him in every way shape and form. He might not have cared about Maka; she had a flat chest, easy to see that she could be a guy if she didn't wear a skirt all the time. But how to tell your best friend that you will not be that, that you on your own would love to take him right now. Black Star looked at Soul who was looking at him with worried eyes. 'Crap what do I say?'

Everything was going sour, there was no way to save it, even Tsubaki couldn't save it this time. And she was always so good at saving it. And if on cue the door opened and Tsubaki stood in it with tea and cake.

"I do hope that I have not disturbed anything. I just wanted to bring you all a snack."

Black Star was the first to speak, "Nope. Thanks Tubaki."

He looked up at her with relief and a plea to not leave; she noticed it and decided to ignore it. Smiling she looked at the two of them, "I have some clothing I need to return and some stuff that I need to go buy. So I am going out for an hour or two. Do you think I can leave the two of you at home alone for that long?"

Soul was the first to answer, "Yeah we will be fine, thanks Tsubaki."

Black Star gave her a dirty look. As Tsubaki closed the door Black Star excused himself for a bit then ran after her before she could leave.

"Tsubaki, how could you leave me at home alone with him?"

She looked down at him, "You two have been alone before, why is this any different?"

"Because… he is horny and experimental… and I don't want to be an experiment."

"Then maybe you should tell him. That is tell him you don't want to be an experiment. If he wasn't to do such things then he has to be willing to go out with you. Go all the way, means have a relationship. And maybe you can convince him to wait until you are at least seeing someone. Maybe he will be better with that."

Black Star looked at her with annoyance, "You know that Soul is a playboy. There is no way that he would just agree to something like that. And in the end I will end up on the bottom."

"Is there an issue with that?"

"Yes…"

"Well I don't know what to do about that. Just try something I don't know. Black Star, hasn't this been what you have been waiting for. You are going to have to do something."

With that Tsubaki walked out of their apartment. And Black Star cured under his breath trying to think of something to say to Soul when he got back into his room. Everything was not going the way that he had planned it. The truth was he wanted to tell Soul he was Gay but there never seemed to be a good time to tell him. Maybe this was the best time.

When he walked back into his room he noted that Soul had almost devoured everything that Tsubaki had brought for the two of them to eat. Like normal, got to pay attention or Soul would eat it all. Black Star smiled and sat down.

"Well if you want to try it out, why didn't you go to Death?"

Soul scratched the back of his head, "I did… and he wasn't happy about it. He said that if anything I should try it with someone I trusted and mentioned you."

Black Star cursed something under his breath, "I see, are you sure that you even want to do this. I mean you like girls with boobs, I don't have that."

"You also can't Prego. I always have that fear that I could get them Prego."

"Yes but there are still the same ideals with two guys as there is with two girls, you still have to wear protection and all that."

Soul gave Black Star a weird look, "Oh?"

Black Star missed the weird look and continued on, "There is also the preparation that goes on with guy on guy. It's a lot different you know."

"Black Star how do you know all this?"

Black Star stopped with his rambling looked soul dead in the eyes, "Soul… I am Gay."


	4. Love me or Hate me

Authors note: Really short update, also nothing really belongs to me... I don't mean to make Soul look like a jerk and I like Tsubaki so what I say about her is only from say Black Star's eyes, and he likes her as well. They are partners.

* * *

Chapter Four: Love me or Hate me

_Black Star cursed something under his breath, "I see, are you sure that you even want to do this. I mean you like girls with boobs, I don't have that."_

"_You also can't prego. I always have that fear that I could get them Prego."_

"_Yes but there are still the same ideals with two guys as there is with two girls, you still have to wear protection and all that."_

_Soul gave Black Star a weird look, "Oh?"_

_Black Star missed the weird look and continued on, "There is also the preparation that goes on with guy on guy. It's a lot different you know."_

"_Black Star how do you know all this?"_

_Black Star stopped with his rambling looked Soul dead in the eyes, "Soul… I am Gay."_

"You're what?"

"I am gay, or in other words I like guys and have never had any interests in girls."

Soul looked at Black Star with confusion, "Man, why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"Because…"

Soul scratched the back of his head, "Because?"

"Well I was afraid that you wouldn't see me the same, like you would fear that I would take advantage of you or something… I didn't want to lose you as a friend. You are an important friend to me."

Soul smiled a huge smile, "Man that is all cool. I didn't know that you liked that. I would have found you Gay Magazines, instead of these chick ones," he laughed as he pointed to the pile that was sitting not too far away from them.

Black Star looked at Soul, 'He is taking this way too well. Maybe he is just sucking up to me so that I will have sex with him…'

"So… are you really okay with it… or is this just so I will help you experiment. I mean you were a little freaked when you found out that Death was Bi."

Soul looked a little guilty, "Well kinda both… I am a little freaked; I have known you for how long and not known about this. And to tell you the truth I still want to experiment. Nothing major, I promise, that of course means no Sex. If I like it I will try to find a person to have a stable relationship with."

Black Star looked him over, "I guess I could show you what to do… no Sex. Promise…?"

"I promise no Sex."

Black Star looked at Soul; he would have to try his best to make sure that he didn't take advantage of this. And he would also have to make sure that he didn't get his heart broken in the progress. It was something new and weird. He was going to get to make out with his best friend. He was defiantly going to have to tell Tsubaki about this.

"So… um… is it like making out with a girl?"

Black Star couldn't help but laugh at that one; it was just like a girl. Of courses without boobs, no, the nipples did a few tricks as well.

"Yeah I guess you could compare It to that, just do what you did with Death."

With that Soul moved in on Black Star. He got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to him sitting on his lap. Just like the other night he started with a kiss. It was smooth and rushed like he wasn't sure what he was doing. Black Star didn't see what girls liked about his kisses. Then the Kiss slowed down as he dipped his tongue out and into Black Stars mouth. He pressed it against his bottom lip. Black Star opened his mouth quickly. He had always wanted this. Soul then continued to explore Black Stars mouth and fight with Black Star's tongue. Strangely enough Souls tongue lost the battle.

Black Star winning pushed Soul onto the ground lifting up his shirt. He rubbed his hand across Souls chest as he nibbled on Souls shoulder blades making Soul moan. It wasn't all that weird feeling, kinda like Death. But Soul was so much more delectable, and he was making such sweet sounds. Black Star had to be careful not to go too far. It didn't take long before Black Star could feel Souls arousal poking him. He smirked against Souls chest.

"Your body seems to love this."

Soul moaned again and tried to say something but couldn't. Black Star took that as an invitation. He moved back up and kissed Soul again as he moved a hand down Souls front to his pants. 'Don't do anything you will regret. That means giving him a blow job. Start out with that hand job, then let him come up with what he wants.'

So that is what Black Star did he rubbed his hand over Souls clothed erection roughly. He continued this until Soul was almost at his peak, then he pulled down Souls pants. Didn't want to soil his clothing, the cold air on Souls now uncovers erections did weird things to him. He withered and shivers. Black Star smirked and continued, until Soul finally came screaming his name.

Black Star got up and walked out of his room into the bathroom washing his hands off, it would be weird if he licked the seed off his hand when they were not a couple. He then looked down at himself; he would have to take care of that…

'Think… Think… Tsubaki nude…'

That did it, within seconds his erection deflated. He walked back into his room noticing a bright red Soul.

"Well let's finish our game."

Soul looked up, "I think it would be best if I go home… I am tired, thanks for the help and lesson I guess you could call it that."

Black Star smiled a little while Soul gathered himself up and left the house.

"Yeah… you're welcome…" he then whispered, "Please love me… don't hate me…"


	5. Baby Steps

Authors Note: And I am back with another Update. I want to thank all of you that have been following me even though I don't update enough... I am happy to announce that this story will be coming to an end very soon... YAAAAAH me, then I can get back to my Naruto ones... . I need to work on them... any who I hope you like and a Review or two is always welcome.

* * *

Chapter Five: Baby Steps

"_Well let's finish our game."_

_Soul looked up, "I think it would be best if I go home… I am tired, thanks for the help and lesson I guess you could call it that."_

_Black Star smiled a little while Soul gathered himself up and left the house._

"_Yeah… you're welcome…" he then whispered, "Please love me… don't hate me…"_

Black Star was still sitting in his room staring at the Game that him and Soul were playing when Tsubaki had entered the house. He didn't know what to do… everything was just way to confusing at the time. He wanted to make a move on Soul but he was pretty sure that Soul was very grossed out now. It always ended up like this. Tsubaki nocked on the wall as she looked into his room. Black Star looked over to her. He still had the look of concentration.

"Are you okay," she asked.

Black Star tried to smile, "Yeah."

She rolled her eyes, "He was going to find out sooner or latter. It is better that you told him then letting him find out for himself."

"I don't know about that… what's for dinner?"

"The same thing that we have every night."

Black Star rolled his eyes, "You really should learn to change it up every now and then."

Tsubaki turned, "I do… your birthday, my birthday, Maka's birthday, Soul's birthday, you know Christmas, Halloween, Thanks Giving, and Easter. What other days do you want me to change it up with?"  
The next several weeks Black Star was pretty sure that Soul was ignoring him. This didn't really bother him at first. But then it started to get on his nerves. All he wanted to do was have a day of video games and popcorn and Soul wouldn't come any where near him. He was feat up. This was going to end here and now. A plan was created to corner Soul so that Black Star could get what he wanted out of him.

Black Star whispered, "Tsubaki he is coming around the corner, ready?"

Tsubaki whispered back, "Ready."

Tsubaki began faze distract Soul, she walked out in front of him smiling her usual happy look. "Soul… Maka is looking for you."

Soul raised an eyebrow, "Um… I just saw Maka like twenty minutes ago."

She looked dumb founded, "I know… she ran into me and said she forgot to tell you something and then said If I see you to tell you to meet her in the East corridor. It sounded really important."

Soul smiled his cocky grin and thanked Tsubaki before heading that way. Tsubaki smiled and then whispered into her mike, "He is on his was will tail him just incase."

Black Star whispered back, "Thanks Tsubaki."

Tsubaki trailed Soul all the way to the East corridor making sure that no one got in the way of Souls purpose. Hanging around Black Star had made her pretty good and sneaking around even if Soul wasn't all that good at it. Well he was he just chose not to be unless he really had to be. Soul had made it to the East corridor quickly and Tsubaki knew that he was trapped there. There was only one way out of that area and he would have to come by Her and Black Star was going to have that talk with him before she even let him leave.

It was her job to make sure that her partner was happy, and if that meant forcing some one into a conversation that they have been avoiding she would. She would also go to the extremes of tying up people and presenting them as gifts if she had to. It was the matter of what would get the point through and what would not. Nothing else seemed to matter. She would do practically anything.

Soul stood around for a few minutes before swearing under his breath. Now that he was here he reckoned that Tsubaki hadn't been telling the whole truth. He wasn't ready to talk to Black Star, which was why he was ignoring him the best that he could. But if Tsubaki was part of any plan then that meant he wasn't going to get out of this one all that easily. In the corner of his eye he saw something move and knew then and there that the conversation that he didn't want to have was coming.

"Soul," Black Star stated calmly.

"Black Star," mimicked Soul.

"You have been ignoring and avoiding me… Why?"

Soul just rolled his eyes, "Why I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't pointed it out, of course for the obvious reasons. I don't want to talk about what happened."

"You don't have to… I just want to play video games and eat popcorn with you. You're my best friend and now you are just throwing me away because you didn't like what I did to you. I get it; then lets just forget it. I can do that…"

Soul coughed, "It's not that I didn't like it…"

Black Star looked at Soul with puzzlement on his face, "Then why are you ignoring me…?"

"I thought that if I stayed away from you that maybe it would go away."

"That what would go away?"

Soul flushed a little, "Theses weird feelings that I keep getting when I think about you."

Black Star nodded, "They wont go away, and if you don't want to talk about them… I understand…"

Soul nodded his head, "Black Star… I don't understand what I am feeling but I have a feeling that you understand everything. What do you do, do you get these weird feelings…?"

Black Star bit his lip a little, "I have them all the time, I just ignore them, and I don't want them to ruin the friendship that I have created."

Soul flushed a little more, "You don't think that my weird feelings for you are going to ruin our friendship?"

Black Star smiled a huge smile, "Nope. I think it will be just fine."


	6. Broken Pieces

Authors Note: I know, I know... short Chapter... sorry, probably going to end this one soon... I am running out of ideas... but I do plan to do something big. ^-^ Any ways here we go. Don't kill me.  
-Ggeri Sminth

* * *

Chapter Six: Broken Pieces

After their unavoidable conversation that Tsubaki and Black Star pushed onto Soul they have been getting along quite well. Soul had pretty much forgotten about everything that had happened, and some how been able to squash the feelings that he had for Black Star. But Black Star couldn't forget their conversation and every time he saw Soul with another girl it broke his heart little by little. So much so that months latter he was the one doing the avoiding. He didn't care what it looked like any more, every time he saw Soul he just wanted to crush the girl that was with him.

Black Star sat on his bed laughing at his thoughts, "I sound like a little girl. To think that… this…"

He continued to laugh not even noticing that Soul had walked into the room. Then tears began to fall down his face as he cried silently and continued to laugh at himself. It was so funny what the world could do to people. Love was so cruel, "Life is cruel. To think that I would ever have a chance."

Soul looked at his friend and frond, even though he now knew that Black Star liked guys he couldn't figure out who it was that he liked. And from the sounds of it he was just rejected. He didn't know why any one would ever do that. Then his answer was answered and he knew… he knew what and why.

"Oh Soul… why don't you love me?"

Soul closed his eyes and before any more damage could be done he ran, ran as fast as he could. He wasn't supposed to hear that, he knew that more than anything. Tsubaki watched Soul leave and then walked to Black Stars room. He was still mumbling. She sighed; this was just the way that things had worked out.

Day past and Black Star got back into it, he had picked himself back up, but it was defiant that things had changed between Soul and Black Star, they didn't talk, they didn't do anything together. Everyone seemed to worry about it, but no one would make a move to see what was going on. The more that Soul thought about it the more he realized that maybe he was the reason that everything had changed. It was his entire fault; he was the reason that Black Star was so broken.

"How on Earth am I suppose to pick up all the pieces," questioned Soul quietly.

"You could give it a chance," whispered the wind.


End file.
